


The Arrangement

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Princess Allura - Freeform, magic stolen from atla shhh, prince lotor - Freeform, side pairing: pallura, wizard holts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Betrothed to the Princess Allura of Kingdom Altea, Galra Prince Lotor pines desperately for his long time friend and court wizard, Matt.Allura is much more understanding than Lotor ever expected and things turn out quite well for all involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittymills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/gifts).



> Happy birthday Deb <3   
> (shoutout to Brea for the awesome beta!!)

Weddings are supposed to be a joyous occasion, Lotor mused forlornly, staring out of his window down to the courtyard far below. In less than a week, it would be filled with flowers and decorations and banners. Now it lay empty, save for the two court mages practicing their spells. His glum expression deepened as he watched the taller of the two moving in an elegant and practiced pattern, drawing water from the grass and other small plants around him into a whip. 

 

The smaller mage slammed a foot into the ground, breaking the smooth earth into a pillar in front of her, blocking the attack. He found himself drawn into the elemental fray, watching with bated breath as they moved around each other, hurling ice, water, fire, electricity, stones, and the very air around them at each other. They were exceptionally skilled and dedicated in their art, it was mesmerizing to watch. He knew without a doubt which one he hoped would win their sparring match, though it was a rare occurrence. 

 

The thought made him sigh. He supposed it could be much worse, Princess Allura's beauty was said to only be surpassed by her wit and grace. It wasn't that he was so opposed to marrying her specifically, he just couldn’t imagine marrying anyone but the young man in the courtyard, now sopping wet and laughing on the ground.  

 

That laugh.

 

Even as far away as he was, he could still hear it in his mind as clear as the birds chirping just outside his window. He could picture the blinding smile just as clearly. Allowing himself one last fond look, he tore himself away from the sight and headed back to his desk. 

 

He had much to do before the Princess’s arrival the following morning, and he'd have hell to pay if he disappointed his father. King Zarkon was a fair ruler and a loving father, but expected absolute obedience for his continued benevolence. Lotor sighed as he reviewed the documents laid out before him, trying not to daydream about golden hair and shining hazel eyes as he read. 

 

..

 

“Nice one, Pidge!” Matt said with a laugh, reaching out to grab the hand Pidge offered to help him up. 

 

She smiled back at her brother and swirled her hands in smooth arcs, pulling the water from his robes and hair. “I thought you had me that time for sure!” She said with a chuckle as she let the water evaporate into the air. 

 

Matt smiled at her and set about repairing the damage they'd done to the grounds. “Next time, for sure,” he half-threatened, half- promised. 

 

They made quick work of setting the courtyard back the way they'd found it. Matt looked up as they finished, seeking out a familiar window. His smile faded as he found it empty. Pidge's small hand pressed into his shoulder. “At least she's moving here instead of him leaving.” She offered apologetically. 

 

He couldn't decide if that was better or worse. The thought of never seeing Lotor again brought ice to his veins. Though it was nothing compared the heartbreak he anticipated feeling at having to watch as Lotor ruled alongside his soon-to-be wife. She was surely a beautiful, smart, and kind woman who would undoubtedly capture the heart he so longed to call his own. “Yeah, you're probably right.” He replied, smiling at her. “I'm starving, wanna see if we can scalp something from Hunk before he hands over Yon Royal Lunch?” He said with a laugh, changing the subject quickly. 

 

Her eyes lit up. “Race ya!” She called jovially, summoning a gust of wind to carry her along before Matt could catch her. 

 

…

 

The evening bells had long-since rung and the moon twinkled high in the sky. It was too cloudy to see the stars, and that felt fitting. Lotor sighed again. He'd finished all his work, much to his father's delight, and earned his parents’ approval for another day. He wished it wouldn't break their hearts to tell them that he felt ill at the thought of marrying the daughter of their oldest friends and strongest allies. It was for the good of the kingdom, he told himself. 

 

A light knock at his door stirred him from his thoughts. He opened the door quietly, a grin replacing his confused frown as soon as he saw Matt's shy smile. “Sorry, I know it's late.” He whispered. 

 

“Nonsense, please come in.” Lotor answered just as softly, swinging the door open for him. He shut it as quietly as he could manage once Matt was inside. 

 

Matt paced around the room before speaking. It was a habit Lotor had come to expect from his lifelong friend. His eccentricities only made him dearer to Lotor's aching heart. “So are you nervous to meet the princess tomorrow? I'm nervous for you. Do you think she's pretty? I've heard she's gorgeous.” He finally spilled out, the rapid-fire assault of questions and commentary bringing a fond smile to Lotor's lips. 

 

“We met once before, though we were just children at the time and I don't remember the slightest detail about her. But yes, I've heard she's quite beautiful as well.” He replied patiently. “Though, that hardly matters so long as she's a good Queen.” He couldn't make himself look at Matt as he spoke. “I am quite nervous, I'm afraid sleeping isn't in the cards this evening.” 

 

Matt grinned. “Serendipity!” He called, digging through the many hidden pockets in his robes. He pulled a small yellow vial from one of them after a moment's search. “I was practicing sleeping draughts tonight,” he explained as he shook the bottle and blew on the lid. “Don't worry, Pidge helped. You probably won't turn into a toad.” They both laughed at the private joke as he handed it over. 

 

Lotor’s lavender skin tinted a deep violet as their fingers brushed just a bit too long in the exchange. “You always seem to know just what I need.” He replied softly in thanks, pulling the vial to his lips and draining it. 

 

Matt smiled back at him. “It's one of my keener senses. The 8th or 9th most keen, I'd say.” 

 

Lotor blinked heavily. “That might have been a bit on the strong side.” He groaned out as the sleeping draught took hold. He stumbled towards his bed. 

 

“Uh… whoops.” Matt laughed. “Sorry, I guess that's why Pidge is First Wizard, the dosage can be tricky.” He helped Lotor out of his boots and overcoat. 

 

Their faces were so close that Matt could feel Lotor's breath on his cheeks. He fought down the desire to lean in and capture the lips that sat parted in front of him. “Stay with me?” Lotor asked quietly with unfocused eyes. “Just until I fall asleep.” He gripped Matt's forearm tightly. 

 

Matt nodded and helped him lay against the pillows, still half dressed. “Sure. Always.” He promised. He feared it was the most he could hope for. 

 

It didn't take long with the accidentally extra-strength draught for the Prince to begin breathing deeply in sleep. Matt stayed sitting on the bed until nearly sunrise. If one of Lotor's attendants had come in, his plan was to tell them he was worried he'd made the potion too strong and had to monitor the Prince's breathing in case he needed an antidote, but none did. Matt knew it wouldn't come to that, but he couldn't draw himself away from Lotor's side. 

 

The Prince was truly a creature of a beauty. His long silver-white hair was splayed out behind him, seemingly artfully arranged even though Lotor had all but fallen into the bed. Seeing Lotor’s sharp features smoothed with sleep, Matt couldn't resist the urge to run his fingers across the soft cheeks. He bit his own lip as he ran a thumb over Lotor's. They were just as soft as he'd always imagined. 

 

He shook his head and stood up quickly, ashamed at the line he'd crossed. He had almost inadvertently poisoned the Prince and then breached his trust by touching his face as he slept. It was probably for the best that soon someone else would be staying with him through the night, Matt thought as he walked across the room. 

 

He was able to slip out the window as the first attendant of the morning knocked, sliding down a vine he summoned from the earth below. It was an escape he'd used many times, and he was distraught wondering if it would be the last. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lotor roused himself groggily at the knock on his door. He ran his fingers over his lips in confusion as his heavy eyes blinked open. His dream had felt so real that he swore he could still smell the aroma of freshly hewn grass that Matt always left in his wake. 

 

He shook his head, trying to clear it. It only partially worked. “Sorry, please come in.” He called. His attendant strolled in with his ceremonial armor and helped him put it on. He was a chatty lad, but a friendly one. They made small talk while they worked at all of the straps. “Thank you.” He said politely as the boy finished. 

 

He spritzed on just a dash of cologne and brushed his hair in the mirror. His heart was hammering so hard in his chest that he was surprised he couldn't see his pulse thudding in his neck. Today was the day he'd finally meet his bride. The thought made him wish he'd asked Matt to stay with him all night. Or better yet, to run away with him. 

 

The hair brush hit the vanity with a reverberating clang, startling both Lotor and his attendant. He blushed and looked over at him. “Apologies, it’s the nerves.” He said with an embarrassed chuckle. It was technically not a lie, though his treasonous thought of absconding off into the countryside with his starcrossed not-lover was the true cause of his alarm. 

 

“Don't worry about it, sir,” the chipper young man replied. “I'd be nervous, too! Not everyday you meet your wife,” he chuckled.

 

Lotor smiled at him and stood. “No, I suppose it isn't” he said, just barely holding back the resigned sigh in his heart. 

 

They made their way to the throne room where King Alfor, Queen Orla, and Princess Allura would be meeting him and his family. His father smiled as he walked into the extravagant room and stood from the great throne. “Lotor! I was worried you were going to be late.” He pulled Lotor in for a crushing hug. “I am glad I was mistaken.” Lotor tried to seem as excited as his father clearly was, but the smile on his face fell flat. “What's the matter, son? Are you ill?” He asked, eyes narrowing.

 

Lotor sighed and rubbed his hands on his pants. “I know it's not befitting of a Prince.” He said with what he hoped was a believable smile. “But I'm… anxious.” His admission came out much quieter than he'd meant it to. 

 

His mother laughed and stood from her throne, walking around slowly to pat her husband's arm. “Not that you'd ever doubt my honor, but have you ever been more convinced that this is your son?” She asked with a smile. Zarkon's face paled. “Did you father ever tell you about the first time we met? When I was an alchemist under King Alfor during the Rift War?” She turned to Lotor. 

 

“No, I can't recall hearing that particular tale.” He replied, sudden interest overcoming his nerves. It wasn’t everyday that he got to hear an embarrassing story from his father’s youth.

 

She smiled at him and patted his cheek. “Your father,” she looked between them with a grin, “great military commander, King Zarkon.” She was stalling intentionally for dramatic effect. Lotor noticed immediately and was still enthralled. She had to start a few times to get her full sentence out. “He almost stabbed my cat, and then he  _ ran away _ when I tried to flirt with him.” She was clutching her sides with laughter as she finished.

 

Lotor looked back at his father in amusement. “Is that true, sire?” He asked, eyes dancing with mirth. 

 

He sighed and groaned. “It is.” All three of them were still laughing together as the large double doors swung open. 

 

Alfor strode into the room confidently, leaving the rest of his entourage behind him. “Zarkon! Good to see you, old friend!” He called happily. 

 

Zarkon had already left the huddle of his family, striding down the aisle and clasping sword-arms with Alfor. “Of course, of course. Welcome! I trust you had a pleasant journey?” Lotor tried not to roll his eyes at the small talk. 

 

His mother elbowed him. “Go say hello to the Princess.” She murmured under her breath. 

 

He squared his shoulders and walked unhurriedly to meet the Altean royals. Queen Orla stood by her husband's side, chatting amicably with the two Kings. Lotor bowed deeply and smiled at her pleasantly. “I was under the impression that his majesty had only one daughter. Surely I must be mistaken.” He greeted. 

 

She giggled and waved a hand at him. “I know you didn't get that from your father.” She teased gently, standing aside so Allura couldn't continue to hide behind her, clearly feeling out of place in the reunion of friends. 

 

She was beautiful, he had to concede. Easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes upon. He extended his hand so that she might present hers. Her shining blue eyes regarded him almost suspiciously as she complied with the customary greeting. He dipped low and pressed his lips gently to her fingers. “Princess, it fills my heart with joy to see you again after so many years.” Her face flushed at his proclamation.

 

She smiled politely. “Yes, of course. I'm honored to be here, thank you.” She replied, flustered. 

 

Both sets of parents chimed in with how wonderful they looked together, how handsome their children would be, and on and on. Lotor maintained a carefully neutral expression that he quickly morphed into the correct smile for whatever statement was lobbed his way. Soon enough and yet after seemingly an eternity, they were back to reminiscing.

 

It was dreadfully boring. “Father, if I may?” He interjected at a brief lull in the conversation. Zarkon nodded his approval. “Perhaps I could show Princess Allura around her new home while the four of you catch up?” He quickly turned to her. “If you'd like, of course.” He added with a friendly smile. 

 

She nodded gratefully and he turned back to his father, seeking his permission. “Yes, of course. Take the captain and lieutenant with you as a precaution.” Zarkon agreed. Lotor bowed his acknowledgement and offered her his arm, which she heartily accepted. 

 

The guards didn't need to be told to follow, they were already right behind the pair as they walked. “Thank you.” She whispered as soon as they were out of earshot. “I can't tell you how many times I've heard those stories.” Her eyes rolled in exasperation. 

 

He chuckled. “I believe I can imagine.” He replied. “Somewhere between far-too-many and someone-please-deafen-me?” He asked with a grin. 

 

She laughed. It was a wonderful laugh. A laugh that he was sure he'd grow to treasure in time. But it wasn't the laugh he desperately longed for. 

 

He led her around the castle, showing her the dining halls, the guest chambers, the path to the bathing areas, and lastly, to the courtyard. They talked along the way. The rumors he'd heard were true, Allura was as witty and smart as she was beautiful and the conversation was riveting and lively as they walked. Guilt gnawed at him. 

 

What would she do if he told her? Would she call off the wedding? Demand his head on a platter? Or worse, Matt's? 

 

He couldn't allow himself to believe that. She didn't seem at all the type. Surely she'd understand, he reasoned with himself. She had to. He needed her to. “Would you mind if I dismissed the guards so we could speak privately?” He asked. 

 

She looked a little unsure. The taller knight, the captain, spoke up. “Sir, your father ordered us to protect you. I don't feel comfortable leaving your side.” The lieutenant next to them nodded his agreement.

 

“Shiro, I understand your concern.” He assured. “However, someone would have to breach the wall or make it all the way through the castle to get at either of us. It seems very unlikely.” He argued. 

 

The knights shared a look with each other before turning to Allura. “It's up to you, my lady.” The captain said uneasily. 

 

“It's fine. Thank you.” She said after a moment's hesitation, seeing the pleading look in Lotor's eyes. Both knights saluted and turned around, walking in step with each other and already locked in a private conversation of their own. 

 

He sat down on a bench and motioned for her to sit with him. She left what she considered a polite amount of room between them, enough for her skirts to fan out beside her and just barely brush his greaves. He was silent for long enough that she began to feel uncomfortable. “So, you’re on a first name basis with the captain of the guard, then?” She asked with a chuckle. 

 

Lotor smiled at her. “I’m on a first name basis with most of the people in the castle. Though, my father wouldn’t approve, so we should probably keep that just between us, if you don’t mind.” He replied. 

 

She nodded. “Of course. My father warned me, well.” She paused in thought. “He warned me not to be overly familiar with non-nobility in his presence.” She finished, tactfully. 

 

Lotor sighed. “It’s unfortunate, but true. It’s a relic of an older time, I’m afraid.” He looked down into his lap and wrung his hands. “It won’t be that way when I’m king, I assure you.” He added after a moment’s pause. 

 

Allura smiled and patted his shoulder. “I’m glad for that.” With that statement, Lotor was sure that he could trust her with his other secret. The one he’d dismissed the guards to tell her in the first place. The tricky part was figuring out how. “You seem distraught.” She said, a concerned furrow to her brow. “Is something the matter?”

 

Lotor cleared his throat. “I swear to you, that I will always seek your counsel and rule with you as an equal. I will never hurt you or be cruel. I want to make both of our kingdoms better for us having been born to them and more so ruling them together.” He paused to try to find his way to the point he wanted to reach, but it eluded him. 

 

“We don’t exchange our vows until the solstice.” She said quietly. She looked worried. The guilt panged at him again. “I have a terrible feeling there’s a rather large “however” looming on the horizon.” She said with an uncomfortable laugh. 

 

He nodded and swallowed hard. “I’m afraid that I can offer you only my friendship, as my love isn’t mine to give.” He replied quietly. “I understand if you want to call things off, I’m prepared to deal with the consequences.” It was meant to reassure her, but he hoped by being honest she wouldn’t accept the out he’d offered. He wasn’t prepared to handle Zarkon’s wrath when he learned the truth, but he wouldn’t drag Allura into the situation unwittingly. It wasn’t fair for either of them. 

 

Allura stayed quiet for a moment, looking around the courtyard. She was considering her options, he presumed. Lotor wished he could read her mind. Instead, he waited a painfully long time for her to speak. “Who is she?” She finally asked. He was thankful her voice was soft and curious, and not angry. 

 

“A court Wizard. Second of the order.” He replied without thinking, a proud and fond smile on his face. She’d learn who that was almost immediately, the rankings weren’t kept a secret. His smile faded quickly. He should probably be honest about that, too. 

 

Her hand rested on his shoulder again. “I’m sorry.” His eyes threatened to mist at her sincerity. Hers did. “Does she know? How you feel, I mean?” Her voice came out steady despite the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Lotor shook his head, not able to bring himself to speak. “I can’t imagine how hard that must be.” She offered quietly, sliding closer and lacing her fingers with his. “But I accept your friendship and I will honor our vows. The prosperity of our kingdoms hinge upon our union and that’s what truly matters.” She finished with a gentle squeeze of his hand. 

 

He sighed and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, squeezing hers with the other. “Thank you.” He all but whispered. 

 

She smiled at him again, her beautiful eyes still shimmering with unshed tears. “Well, shall we call the guards back?” She asked, sniffling just slightly. 

 

Lotor chuckled and craned his neck to see behind the hedges, not getting a glimpse of either of the guards. “We might need to stall a bit. It takes a while to get that armor back on.” Allura brought a hand to her mouth as she looked him incredulously. 

 

“You can’t mean…” She trailed off, at a loss for words. 

 

He laughed in earnest. “No, no, I don’t think they actually are  _ right now. _ ” He clarified. “I’m sorry, that was in poor taste.” He was a bit taken aback by her horror-stricken face. He’d hoped she would be a bit more open minded.

 

At his apology she seemed to relax. “Oh, thank the ancients. I was about to say.” She giggled. “Can’t have the captain of the guard sneaking off with his lieutenant on shift, now can we?” She asked with a cheeky grin. 

 

He stood up with a smile, reassured by her joke. “Shall we find them, then?” He asked, offering her his arm. 

 

She stood and brushed off her skirts and dabbed at her eyes before taking it. “Let’s.”


	3. Chapter 3

They found their wayward guards sparring on the far side of the courtyard and allowed themselves to be escorted back to the throne room. Neither set of King and Queen had hardly moved since they left, though dinner was fast approaching already. 

 

It was a long meal, though an uneventful one. Lotor and Allura sat and engaged in the pleasant conversation around them. He had to admit, it was nice to have a family meal full of laughter instead of one filled with discussions of battle strategy or the intricacies of his mother’s research. Prince and Princess both were exhausted and excused themselves to their chambers long before their parents even considered retiring for the evening. 

 

Back in his room, Lotor pulled off his armor without bothering to call his attendant, still too wound up to deal with any more incessant chatter. He pulled on a comfortable overshirt and his favorite lounging pants, ones with holes in the knees from too many mock-sparring sessions with Matt in the courtyard. 

 

He kept looking at the door as he tried to read himself tired. If Matt were coming, he’d have already done so by now, Lotor mused sadly. The thought didn’t keep him from listening for the familiar knock. Just as he’d given up hope of getting any sleep, a knock did come, but at his window instead of the door. 

 

He threw it open with a grin. 

 

Matt stepped off of his vine and dismissed it back into the earth. “Hey! Look at you, not even a scale in sight.” He called cheerfully, smiling wide at Lotor. He didn’t wait for Lotor’s greeting before toeing off his shoes and flopping onto the bed to sit cross-legged on the soft blanket. 

 

“Another one of your assassination attempts failed, I’m afraid.” He replied, still grinning. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep trying.” Matt assured with a wink. 

 

“I wasn’t expecting you.” Lotor replied, smile softening. 

 

Matt waved a hand dismissively at him. “I got caught up in wedding prep. Do you realize how many flowers are gonna be in that courtyard? Way too many, I’ll tell ya that much.” He scoffed. Lotor laughed. Matt’s presence eased the discomfort he’d felt all day in just a few brief moments. Matt patted the spot on the bed next to him after Lotor stayed quiet too long for his liking. “C’mon, Torrie, sit down. You gotta give me the details.” He coaxed gently. 

 

Lotor was powerless but to heed his call and sat down next to him. He tried to ignore the shiver his spine felt as their knees brushed. “She’s…” He shook his head. “Lovely.” His voice came out full of sorrow that he wasn’t prepared to explain. 

 

“Lovely sounds… adequate.” Matt retorted, unimpressed. He slid an arm around Lotor and rubbed soothing circles into his back. “What’s wrong?” He asked quietly. 

 

Lotor sighed and had to look away. “I don’t love her.” He whispered, feeling his eyes swell with tears again. 

 

Matt's hand stilled and he straightened his legs, sliding closer to Lotor so he could pull him into a loose hug. “Not yet, but you might learn to.” Matt said in an attempt to soothe him. 

 

“What if…” Lotor swallowed hard and turned his head, now only inches from Matt's face. His eyes were rimmed red from all the tears left unshed that day. “What if I don't want to?” He whispered, eyes darting down to Matt's lips before meeting his eyes again. 

 

Matt swallowed hard. “You should… try.” He replied quietly. Matt's already broken heart felt as though it had been scattered to the winds. He'd never considered that his impossible feelings might be returned. There hadn't been a point. He knew that one day Lotor would be married off to whomever posed the biggest advantage for the kingdom when he ascended the throne. And there was no way that it would be him. 

 

Lotor read the pain in his eyes and leaned away. The understanding passed through their shared gaze. “I will.” Lotor's voice came out as raw as they both felt. 

 

Matt didn't bother to hold back the tears in his eyes while Lotor steadfastly refused to cry. They streamed down his cheeks at the quiet promise. “Good. That's… that's good.” He cleared his throat and stood. “I'm sorry, I…” He was at the window before Lotor had a chance to stand up. “I need to go.” 

 

Lotor reached for his arm and Matt recoiled like he'd been burned. “Please… I…” His voice caught in his throat at the stricken and lost look on Matt's face. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Matt, pulling him close.

 

Matt melted into the hug, wrapping his arms around Lotor's waist. They stood there for longer than either of them meant to, Matt's head buried in Lotor's shirt. When his shoulders finally stopped shaking he stood back, rubbing his eyes. 

 

They looked at each for a long moment, just barely in arm's reach. Neither one had any idea what to say. Matt turned and slid down another summoned vine, heading back to his quarters. Sleep eluded both of them that night.

 

..

 

Allura slipped quietly past the night guards, holding her shoes in one hand and the scrunched hems of her skirts in the other. She'd had a fair amount of practice sneaking through castles in her life, her own guards at home had long since given up on trying to keep her indoors at night. 

 

Altea wasn't her home anymore, she realized with a pang of dread. She didn't know much of the layout of Castle Galra, but she knew how to get to the courtyard and that was enough. A deep longing to see the stars clawed at her. 

 

The greenery in the yard was beautiful and well kept, but unfamiliar. She sat down on a tuft of grass and sighed, looking up at the night sky. At least the stars still felt like home. 

 

Her eyes misted as she thought of her predicament. The Prince was handsome and charming and kind, he'd be a good husband. But he was in love with someone else. She hugged her knees to her chest and silently let the tears fall. 

 

“Beautiful princesses shouldn't cry.” A voice startled her as a woman approached from seemingly nowhere. “At least that's what the fairytales tell me.” She added with a kind smile. 

 

Allura watched in fascination, scrubbing at her eyes, as the woman plucked a blade of grass and held it between two fingers. It started to grow into a stem, and then blossom. In the blink of an eye she was being handed a fully formed pink rose. She took it in awe. “Are you… the Second Wizard of your order by any chance?” She asked as she inspected the flower. 

 

It would make sense for such a beautiful and seemingly adept mage to have the heart of a man like Lotor. The woman laughed. “My brother wishes.” She adjusted her robes and sat down across from Allura in the grass. “I'm First Wizard. He’s my Second.” She said with a grin. 

 

The situation was apparently worse than Allura feared and fresh tears pricked her eyes. “Ancients help me, what have I gotten myself into?” She murmured as she looked up at the sky again. 

 

The woman held onto her ankles as she sat down with crossed legs, leaning back to follow Allura's eyes. “What's the matter?” She asked, her tone soothing. Allura wondered if it was part of her magic. 

 

“I can't speak of it here, not out in the open.” She answered quietly. 

 

The mage stood. “Well I can take care of that.” She replied with another grin. She cupped her hands and blew into them, rubbing them together in a circular pattern before casting her arms out wide. 

 

Allura looked around in awe as they were encompassed by a thin sphere of rushing air. “What is this?” She asked, stretching her fingers to its edge. 

 

“I call it my personal bubble.” The woman smiled proudly without a trace of arrogance. “It lasts as long as the air inside, I found that out the hard way.” She laughed and Allura found herself giggling along. “But no one outside can hear us, only the wind.” She brushed her fingers along the wall of air and demonstrated how it pushed them like a strong breeze.

 

Allura followed her lead and snatched her hand back as the wind pushed it. “That's incredible!” She said with a laugh. She'd never seen anything like it in the alchemy labs in Altea. 

 

The mage smiled. “It's magic! So cool, right?” They grinned at each other. “Now you can tell me, and no will hear.” She assured. Allura still looked hesitant. “You can trust me! Wizards can't lie. It's in the rules.” She held a hand over her heart in promise. 

 

It was so easy to trust her, alarmingly so. But Allura was desperate for a confidante with Coran not expected to arrive until the morning of the wedding. “It's about the prince…” she started warily. 

 

The woman nodded at her to keep going. “He said he could offer only to rule as equals and friends after we're married.” She hugged her knees to her chest again. “Because he's in love with someone else.” She willed down the tears again. “I thought at first that maybe in time he could grow to love me instead, but…” She looked up at the woman as she spoke. “I asked you if you were the Second of your order because he told me that's where his heart lies.” 

 

Her eyes went wide and she slapped a hand to her forehead. Allura recoiled in shock at the reaction. “Those idiots!” 

 

She frowned. “That is your future King, you know.” She chided light-heartedly. 

 

The woman laughed again. “Wizard privilege. I get to call the King an idiot.” Allura smile through her watery eyes. “But Lotor and Matt have been best friends since… probably since I was born. Maybe longer.” She sighed and looked up at the sky. “And I think Matt's been in love with him just as long. I never thought Lotor felt the same way.” She admitted quietly, a pang of loss hitting her heart in sympathy for her brother. 

 

Allura cleared her throat. “Well if they're in love, I won't stand in the way.” She said decisively. “It would be a scandal if I were to call off the wedding, and Lotor seems like a good man. The least I can do is be a good Queen to my new people and allow my husband to have his happiness, even if it has to be a secret.” A life without the love of a husband seemed lonely, but she steeled herself. Life could bring her many joys in many other ways, she knew. 

 

The Wizard’s expression brightened . “Lotor's a good guy. I'm sure if you tell him that, he'd offer you the same thing.” The mage counseled. “If you found someone, I mean.” Her cheeks tinged with blush. 

 

Allura replied with a thin lipped smile. “Perhaps.” She wasn't entirely convinced. They sat in silence for a moment. “Your brother… is he kind?” She asked quietly. 

 

A laugh drew her attention back to the other woman. “Matt's a big dweeb.” She said fondly. “But he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet. And he's a decent Wizard, I guess.” 

 

Allura smiled again. “Good.” She sighed and rolled the rose between her fingers again. “I think I'm going to like it here.” She said aloud as the thought crossed her mind. If even half of her subjects were as wonderful as the ones she'd already met that day, she could have a good life. “Everyone seems lovely and I've been blessed with such good counsel. Though I know not her name.” She said with a shy laugh. 

 

“Oh right!” The woman laughed. “Sorry, I'm Katie. But everyone calls me Pidge.” 

 

Allura smiled fondly. “Well thank you, Pidge. I'm sure your wisdom will be invaluable to me when I become Queen if you continue to offer it.” 

 

Pidge's cheeks matched the color of the rose in Allura's hands. “Definitely.” She answered quietly. 

 

Pidge raised her hands and with them the bubble of wind, letting it be caught and blown away by the natural air currents above them. She took the rose gently from Allura's hands and held it between her two fingers again. 

 

Allura watched with wide eyes as the stem lengthened and the blossom grew, tinted an even deeper pink. She slipped it behind Allura's ear. “It brings out your eyes.” Pidge explained with another shy smile. “I should get going. I hope you find what you're looking for.” She said hastily. 

 

Cupping a hand over the flower in her hair, Allura wondered if maybe she hadn't already. “Thank you, Pidge. Goodnight.” She replied. 

 

Pidge waved and twirled her hands in a complicated maneuver, summoning a cloud beneath her. She flitted off almost silently, away from the castle. Allura smiled as she headed back to her room. Perhaps there was a happy ending in store for her after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lotor felt as though he'd only just managed to fall asleep when a knock at his door awakened him. He didn't answer for a moment, hoping his attendant would just leave, but the knock came again. He sighed and pulled himself out of bed to answer it. Allura's grinning face was waiting for him and he shut it again immediately. “Apologies, Princess, I'm not decent.” Her only answer was a giggle behind the door.

 

He changed into his light hunting gear, the quickest and easiest of all his attire to put on, and tied his tangled hair back with a lilac ribbon at the nape of his neck. He pulled the door open again and gestured her inside. She laughed as she walked in and sat at his desk, turning the chair to face him. “We'll be married tomorrow, I'm sure I'll see you in your sleeping clothes at some point.” She teased.

 

Lotor's face went violet with blush as he tried to stammer out a response. Allura saved him the indignity. “I met the First Wizard last night.” She said.

 

Any embarrassment he met was immediately replaced with dread. He'd been hoping it would take her longer to figure out. “And what did she tell you?” He asked cautiously.

 

“That you're an idiot.” Her statement conflicted with her bright smile and happy tone.

 

He cleared his throat. “I'm sure I deserve that, coming from her. Though context would be appreciated.” He tried not to sound too demanding, but he was tired and overly emotional and it left his temper short.

 

Allura's grin didn't falter at his tone. “She told me who the Second Wizard of the order is. And what he means to you.” Her smile softened.

 

Lotor's chest tightened as he thought back to the night before. “I hope that won't be a problem.” He replied tactfully.

 

“Only if you don't tell him how you feel.” She said, grinning at the awestruck look on his face. “I won't have there be a scandal, so you'll have to be discreet,” she waved a pen that she'd stolen from his desk around in the air, “but you should be together. I understand how hard it can be when one's proclivities are viewed unbefitting of one's station.” Her cheeks tinted a shade of pink that matched the flower woven into her hair.

 

Lotor's sleep-deprived brain took a moment to process the entirety of the statement. “Are you saying…” he struggled to find the rest of the words. “Are you saying that it's alright with you if I'm _with_ Matt?” He finally managed to force out a semi-coherent thought.

 

She nodded. “I don't mind, I want you both to be happy. And we have plenty of time to work out the logistics of producing an heir. Though, I'm afraid Coran will probably start asking as soon as the ceremony's over.” She grimaced.

 

He laughed until his eyes watered. By the time he'd gotten control over himself again, Allura was staring at him like he was a madman. “I'm sorry, I just never thought…” he shook his head and walked over to where she sat. Kneeling down in front of her, he took her hand and brought it to his lips. “Thank you.” He said quietly, looking up into her eyes. “I could never repay you for your magnanimity, but I'll spend my life endeavoring to.”

 

She stood and pulled him up by their joint hands. “There is one thing you could do for me…” she said with a shy smile.

 

His eyebrows raised. “Anything. It's yours.” He promised.

 

Her cheeks turned that same lovely shade of pink again. “If you could possibly… show me where the Wizard's quarters are?” She cleared her throat. “Pidge's specifically.”

 

Lotor laughed and held out his arm for her. “Absolutely.” He replied. They strode out of his room together.

 

They made sure to be quiet, as it was still half an hour until the morning bells were set to ring. Despite his sleepless night, Lotor felt chipper and ready to face the day. His heart swelled at the thought of being able to uphold his duties and still have what he truly wanted.

 

The temple was at the far end of the castle, closest to the large gate that hung open for travelers to pass through. It was only closed under times of duress and had been open since he was a child.

 

The temple itself wasn't as ornate as the castle proper, but its long smooth columns and intricate carvings were a quite a sight to behold. Instead of leading her in through the front door, Lotor circled around the back. It was an entrance he'd taken many times over the years. At the end of the hall, two doors stood across from each other: the first with a large deep, forest green and elaborately carved P, the second with a lighter green M much more plainly inscribed.

 

Lotor gestured to each door. “These are their quarters, though the doors are usually open if they're here.” He said with a frown. Allura hummed thoughtfully and knocked on the door with the P. There was no answer. “They could be in the courtyard, though it's earlier than they usually start training.”

 

Allura's expression brightened up again. “Well it's a nice day, why don't we go check.”

 

Lotor chuckled at her enthusiasm and offered his arm again. She was clearly quite smitten with the young mage and it Lotor couldn't blame her. The Holts had a certain easy going quality that made them both wonderful company.

 

It was a lovely day and Lotor found himself in a great mood despite his lack of sleep and the prior evening's emotional upheaval. Allura was wonderful to talk with as they made their way to the normally exquisite courtyard.

 

Instead of the delightful fragrance of grass and flowers, dark smoke and the smell of ash hung around them as they approached the ongoing sparring match.

 

Pidge flipped nimbly out of the tree and onto the ground behind Matt, tangling his legs in a vine. He clattered to the ground with a curse as Pidge pulled moisture from the air to extinguish the poor tree. “No more fire, Matt! The wedding is in two days! Quit being such a drama queen, do you have any idea how long it would take to regrow a tree this big?” She chided, hands on her hips.

 

Matt dismissed the vine back into the earth and stood up with a growl. “I'm not being a drama queen, I'm just practicing! It'll only take an hour, tops, if we work at the same time.” His hands were already moving in the pattern Pidge knew would have sparks flying her direction again soon.

Pidge blocked his onslaught with a wall of ice that melted under the heat. “Well it'll take ME two hours, plus the rest of the cleanup because if you don't switch to something else it's a one way trip to Popsicle Town until you _cool_ off!” She shouted back, hurling stones in his direction. He turned to pull the air around himself in a shield and stopped when he saw Lotor and Allura, arm in arm, watching the fray.

 

Pidge wasn't fast enough to stop all of them from pelting him, just the bigger ones that would have caused real harm. The shower of smaller rubble hit him in the side and he crumpled to the ground.All three worried onlookers ran to his side.

 

“Matty! Are you ok? What the hell?” Pidge called as she raced towards him.

 

Lotor got to him first, dropping Allura's arm and sprinting hard. His hunting boots gave him much better traction on the soft earth than Allura's heels or Pidge's soft sandals. He knelt in the scorched grass and cradled Matt's head in his lap, searching him for injuries. A cut on his cheek dribbled blood down his chin. Lotor swiped at it with his thumb to check the severity of the injury before moving on. “Torrie, stop. I'm ok.” Matt grumbled, trying to stand up.

 

Pidge slid to a stop and crouched near them. “Matt, you idiot! Why didn't you dodge?” She asked frantically, pressing down into his shoulders to keep him still.

 

He batted at her hands. “I'm fine, I just got caught off guard.” He mumbled. Lotor's hand was lightly stroking his hair and he couldn't stop the blush from tinting his cheeks.

 

“Let me take you to a medic.” Lotor implored.

 

Matt groaned. “It was a couple of rocks, I'm fine.” He insisted.

 

Lotor shook his head and held up his blood-smattered thumb. “You're bleeding. From your face.” He deadpanned.

 

Matt rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He grumbled. “I have supplies in my room, if I go to mom she's gonna be mad at Katie.” Lotor sighed, he knew that Matt only called his sister her actual name when he was upset.

 

He also knew that it was his fault. “Well let me escort you, just to make sure you're alright. There are things we need to discuss.”

 

The pleading look in Lotor's eyes convinced him to agree. He remembered Allura as soon as he stood up on shaking legs and blushed deeply at her assessing smile. He offered her a low bow. “Excuse me princess. Sorry we had to meet under such circumstances.” He offered his hand to her and kissed her knuckles gently when she took it.

 

“We were watching for a while, it was quite fascinating! Altean magic is more alchemy and less combat, so it was thrilling to watch. I'm sorry if our presence distracted you.” She answered with a glint in her eyes.

 

It did nothing to help Matt's sore head or blush. Lotor chuckled at the interaction and put an arm around Matt's shoulders. “Let's get you cleaned up.” He suggested softly. That didn't help Matt's blush either. “I trust I leave the princess in capable hands, First Wizard?” He asked with a smile at Pidge.

 

She smirked and gave him an exaggerated salute as he walked Matt back to his quarters.

 

They were both quiet on the walk back to Matt's room. Lotor's nerves were on edge anticipating Matt's reaction his news, and Matt was still finding it hard to be in Lotor's company after their not-quite-admission the night before.

 

The door swung shut and Matt busied himself digging his medical supplies from a kit in the corner. Lotor put his hands over Matt's as he started scrubbing the wound on his face clean. “Let me…?” Lotor asked quietly.

 

Matt hesitated, but nodded. Lotor straddled the bench so he could get close enough to clean Matt's face. Even though it stung, he still longed for Lotor's hands on his skin. The thought made his heart pang with guilt. He'd just met the man’s wife and there he was, still taking such liberties. Lotor pushed a bandage gently in place over the clean wound and lowered his hand. Matt's heart skipped in his chest as Lotor leaned in and placed a kiss on top of it.

 

“You can't do that.” He breathed out, voice already breaking. “It's… it's too much.” He'd told himself he wouldn't shed anymore tears over the situation, but he felt them welling in his eyes again already.

 

Lotor leaned back and smiled at him. “Of course, I should have asked.” Matt swallowed hard and nodded, not willing to leave Lotor's side at the workbench. Lotor opened his mouth a few times to start talking and the anticipation was killing him. They'd known each other two decades and never sat in silence this long. “I told Allura how I feel about you.” He finally said quietly.

 

Matt took in a shaky breath. He desperately wanted to clarify what exactly Lotor had told her but he knew that wasn't the important part of what he'd said. “How did she take it?” He wasn't sure how it could have gone well, but she'd seemed glad to meet him and Lotor didn't seem upset in the slightest.

 

Lotor's smile widened. “She told me that as long as I was discreet and allowed her similar… liberties... we could both be free to follow our hearts while we rule together.”  He explained, taking Matt's hand.

 

Matt's mind struggled to follow the simple statement. “What… what does that mean?” He asked quietly.

 

Lotor used his free hand to tilt Matt's chin up. “I love you.” Matt’s eyes were wide as the words left Lotor's lips. “And I'd like to kiss you, if I may?” He asked with a small, hopeful smile.

 

His head tilted in the barest hint of a nod but he couldn't make himself move as Lotor leaned in. The moment their lips met it was as if a missing piece of himself had finally come home.

 

Matt surged forward, flinging himself half into Lotor's lap as their arms wrapped around each other. The kiss had quickly gone from a timid brush of lips to Matt straddling Lotor's hips as he pushed him flat against the bench. Their hands roved across each other's bodies as their lips and tongue slid together.

 

They stopped when the need for air became too great and Matt sucked in a shuddering breath. His shaggy hair hung between them as he stopped to take in Lotor's flushed and smiling face. “Finally,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss him again, more softly than the frantic clash of lips before.

 

Matt leaned back again and laughed. “I never thought…” He shook his head and sat up, sliding off the bench. Lotor followed his lead and stood up beside him. Matt's lips were on his again before either of them could speak.

 

His arms wrapped themselves around Lotor's shoulders seemingly of their own accord. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Lotor's arms around his hips. They pulled apart again breathlessly, just staring at each other, grinning in awe. Matt’s face flushed as the full weight of their predicament hit him. “So…” He started, shaking his head as he trailed off, eyes roving over Lotor’s face.

 

“So?” Lotor prompted, mouth tilting in amusement.

 

Matt cleared his throat. “I have no idea what I was gonna say.” He said with a breathless chuckle.

 

Lotor laughed as well, pulling him in a little closer. “I have a few suggestions.” He brushed a stray lock of hair from Matt’s eyes.

 

“Like what?” He murmured, noting the longing look in Lotor’s eyes.

 

Lotor’s expression shifted to coy as he turned his head towards the door. “How about, ‘lock the door’ or, ‘the bed’s right there’, or,” His face tinted a deep violet again. “I love you?” his volume dropped dramatically at his last proposition.

 

Matt gasped a little and leaned in. “Yes, yes. That one. I love you.” He pressed their lips together again unhurriedly at Lotor’s shy grin. “All of those suggestions were great, you’re gonna make a great leader. Such good strategies.” His lips moved down to Lotor’s chin and neck as he spoke, leaving a trail of nibbling kisses in his wake.

 

As Matt’s nibbling became less gentle and his hands untucked Lotor’s overshirt, Lotor gasped and stood back. He pressed their mouths together quickly before turning to lock the door. “Discretion was our only caveat. We’ll have to be careful.” He pointed out as he walked back to Matt’s side.

 

“I’m always careful.” Matt whispered, going back to leaving messy kisses across every inch of Lotor’s skin he could get to.

 

Lotor laughed as he pulled his shirt off. “Yes, I can see that.” He said sarcastically, running his thumb over Matt’s bandaged cheek. Matt smirked at him but didn’t reply, waving his hand out to the side instead. The stone ground rolled underneath his feet, carrying him across the room to land on the bed in the corner. “That’s cheating.” He said with a laugh as he sat down to remove his boots.

 

Matt licked his lips and grinned. “Is it, though?” He asked petulantly, earning himself another laugh.

 

Lotor looked up at him as he laid back, biting his bottom lip. “Maybe not.” One of his sharp incisors left a divot in the soft lavender flesh that Matt made it his mission to smooth out.

 

Mouths and teeth and hands explored the expanses of once-forbidden skin that each article of slowly removed clothing laid bare. The small potted plant on Matt’s desk grew longer and wrapped itself around a vial on one of the many neatly organized shelves. It snaked its way across the room and deposited the jar into Matt’s outstretched hand before retreating back to the pot. “Well that’s convenient.” Lotor remarked with a smirk as Matt pulled the stopper out with his teeth.

 

“Magic has its perks.” He said with a smile as he leaned back down for another kiss. “Lie back, _your majesty_.” Lotor’s breath caught in his throat at the words, but he complied.

 

He swallowed hard. “You _can’t_ call me that while we’re doing… this.” He breathed out harshly as Matt’s lips sucked dark violet marks into his collarbones.

 

Matt paused for a moment to chuckle. “Might make things a little awkward in the throne room, huh?” He asked leaning up to press his lips to Lotor’s again.

 

Lotor sighed and let his eyes slide shut as he felt the intrusion of a slick finger. He swore under his breath as Matt moved his mouth lower again, gentle kisses dulling any discomfort. Lotor’s hips rocked in time with Matt’s wrist as he slowly stretched him open. He slid his fingers free and brought his lips back to Lotor’s once Matt was sure they were both ready. “I love you,” he whispered against Lotor’s lips as he eased himself inside.

 

Long slender legs wrapped around Matt’s waist and pulled them closer together. They groaned at the same time as their hips met. Clawed fingers dug into Matt’s back as they moved together, breaths coming in ragged gasps. They planted desperate kisses against each other’s mouths and cheeks and chins, whispering quiet praises whenever they could spare the air. Matt slid a hand between them, drawing another deep moan from Lotor as it wrapped around him. He moved his hand in time with their hips until they cried out in unison.

 

They leaned against each other as their racing hearts slowed, lips meeting again softly. “I love you,” Lotor whispered again.

 

Matt smiled and kissed him before replying, “I love you, too.” They curled up together on the small bed, content to finally rest in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon to an epilogue near you: The Wedding


End file.
